


A Brand New Little Brother

by Blumenstern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fem!Itachi, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, James Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenstern/pseuds/Blumenstern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting killed by Sasuke, Itachi wakes up to find out he is not only a girl, but also a witch - and he has a little brother again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brand New Little Brother

"Forgive me, Sasuke. This is the last time."

Itachi reached forward with the last of his strength, his arm trembling from exhaustion, to tap against his confused, scared little brother's forehead one last time, a smile on his face as he finally fell unconscious and collapsed before an unbelieving Sasuke. Said little brother proclaimed his victory, his voice shaking from emotions he didn't want to admit himself, before he too fell to the ground next to his dead brother, whom he had both loved and hated more than any other man in the world. Their battle was finally over.

When Itachi opened his eyes, he did not quite believe them at first. He laid on the ground before what appeared to be the Gates of Konoha, the blue sky over him disturbed by a bird every know and then and he could hear the village life unfold beyond him. He sat up and saw someone standing in front of him, observing him with a thoughtful expression. The old man before him, clothed in long, white robes and an ornate hat ardoned with the kanji for fire could, at first glance, be confused for a random old man until one noticed the numerous scars adorning his muscled body as well as his eyes hardened by war and grief.

"Hokage-sama," Itachi greeted him confused, after confirming him to be genuine with the help of his Sharingan, "What has happened to me? I was fairly certain we are both dead. Why am I back home?"  
"You are quite correct, Itachi-kun," the old man answered him with a kind smile, "We are dead, or at least you are. But that doesn't mean it has to end here. You have a choice about your future to make. You could ignore my offer, and simply perish and go on to whatever comes beyond. Or you could take a different path, if you wish."  
"I have no desire to barter for my own sake," Itachi replied, "I have done everything I can for Sasuke, to ensure his safety. I am contend to die if he can grow and prosper in return."

"That is not quite what I meant," the Hokage explained patiently, "Our world is not the only one by far, and there is another world in danger of war, children about to be orphaned and families ripped apart. You can help them, if you choose to accept my offer."  
Itachi considered the offer silently before accepting with a curt nod.  
"I did not wish to see war ever again," he admitted, "But keeping other children safe from it would be worth it. I accept your offer."

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently a one-shot, but may became a larger fic later if people like it enough and I can think of enough ideas to continue it. I'd rather not make any promises I'm not sure I can keep, so I won't do that for now.


End file.
